


Starlight

by spankingfemme



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingfemme/pseuds/spankingfemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shining light to break away the chains of a dark depression can be but a simple gesture of kindness. Tsarina Selena has been feeling the pull of postpartum depression. Archaline knows how to help ease her pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inK_AddicTion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inK_AddicTion/gifts).



> This is a fic based off of the fandom Rise of the Guardians with original characters elaborated on and created by the wonderful inK_AddicTion! =D

Starlight

Manny had been fed and put down for a nap, and all that was left now was an eerie dragging silence. It was late afternoon, and the sun had begun to set casting strands of red and purple across the sky; Selena leaned numbly against the window sill regarding the reflections of the dying light spreading across the cityscape.

She felt adrift and miserable; she had her baby, it was true, but an infant didn’t fulfill the need to communicate with another person. The servants came and went, and they would speak in stilted tones, always careful not to say anything upsetting. The same flavorless spiel day in and day out. It was much of the reason Selena took to confining herself to the nursery or her own personal chambers. It was too hard to remain long in the public eye; Selena never liked the pomp and to do of courtship forays (even less so now after having the baby.)  She wished Yarra were here. Yarra always had something to talk about that kept Selena’s interest, but Yarra was leagues away. A further reminder of this only served to make her heartache more.

A small rapping gave her a start as Selena’s pale eyes were drawn to the door. “Madam Tsarina? Are you fit for a bit of company?” Came a withered voice barely audible from behind the thick door.

Selena wasn’t; “I’m feeling quite weary,” but then, Selena’s curiosity got the better of her, “Who comes to call Marla?”

“It’s the Lady Pitchiner, my Tsarina. Should I tell her you’re feeling unwell and to come back another time?” questioned the steward.

Selena’s grey eyes widened in surprise, “No! I… please …send her in right away.” Her heart skipped a beat as she pushed away from the window sill and quickly ran shaking fingers through disheveled hair before awkwardly doing her best to smooth the wrinkles from the dress she wore. It wasn’t one of her best sun dresses, but out of the many she wore, it was comfortable. Apollo didn’t like it, but Selena didn’t mind wearing ‘comfortable’ locked away in her tower (not that she cared much what Apollo thought of her dressing mannerisms either way.) Now that she knew who had come to visit her, she felt frumpy and lazy.

Archaline was here; here to see her! The thought alone illuminated the dark cloud that had been lingering within her soul. She didn’t have much of a chance to groom herself before the soft click released the door to open, and a plump squinty-eyed elderly woman, who tottered not unlike a duck as she moved, quickly opened the door for the Tsarina’s guest.

 The sharp snap of heel clacked on the marbled floor as a lean sharply dressed figure shifted from the shadowed doorway, “Stars shine, my Tsarina. I hope my timing is not poorly chosen.” Archaline stood confident as ever, all sharp angles and regal poise.

Selena could do no more but to drink the sight of her in with an extended draw of air, “Never!” She stated too readily and blushed a deep hue as she cleared her throat to continue, noting quickly the ruby lipped smirk that parted to reveal what Selena saw to be a perfect smile.

“Light speaks, Lady Pitchiner,” Selena curtseyed ceremonially as she fought to regain her composure. No matter how many times the two of them engaged in a conversation, Selena could never stop feeling heady and flustered by the mere presence of the woman.

Archaline deftly moved towards her in continued characteristic grace, it was not unlike watching a jaguar stalk its prey, always fluid and purposeful. Her grin never wavered, “It’s good to see you too, my dear Selena. I thought you might need some rousing as I’ve not heard from you in weeks.” It had been over a month, and by the time the baby had reached six months, Selena’s need for company had been quite apparent to Archaline when the Tsarina took it upon herself to often happen in the neighborhood for a visit almost weekly. Archaline never brought it to attention even though she understood well.

Selena’s eyes dropped away searching some deep recessed area of her mind now as the familiar pang of desolation filled her, “No. I… I’ve not felt like I’d make good company as of late.” She felt the taller woman close in, and her sultry voice smooth as silk lilted over Selena, “Perhaps you need a change of pace?”

Selena’s eyes drew up to take in the fierceness that only Archaline could muster while remaining poetically casual, “Change of pace? What did you have in mind?”

A dangerous smile glinted down at Selena, “Something to relax you. You’ve been catering to the needs of an infant for some time; I think it’s time someone catered to you. Come,” Archaline didn’t ask as she slipped long slender fingers into Selena’s hand giving her a gentle but firm pull.

She couldn’t have resisted if she’d wanted to; Selena followed mesmerized as if Archaline was a potent elixir coloring her vision and changing the world around her. Where she pulled, Selena would follow.

Archaline glanced back momentarily setting those dark poignant orbs to take in Selena’s awestruck expression as she led her over to her vanity, “Take a seat,” the words were not commanding, but Selena felt compelled nonetheless to silently move to the ottoman and settle herself. She could see how tousled she’d become as Archaline insouciantly reached to wave a hand over the haloglyph that set the three-framed mirror ablaze with directive light meant to give its viewer the best possible angles of the face for makeup application.

Dark circles decorated the Tsarina’s sunken eyes; when was it last that she’d had a restful night’s sleep? So ugly; the shame pricked within her, and Selena bowed her head shuddering as a wave of nausea hit the pit of her stomach sharply and her arms reflexively wrapped around the whole of her body.

Archaline quietly moved behind her laying a gentle hand on each bared shoulder, “Tonight I want to take you out for a quiet evening, just you and I, a couple glasses of wine, and a starry night in the gardens. Does that sound refreshing?”

Selena sniffed back the sob that threatened to burst from her chest as the promise of Archaline’s proposition descended to work her mind in a different direction, “It does,” Selena all but whispered.

“Good. It’s settled then,” Archaline’s fingers wrapped delicately within the long strands of lightly golden hair pulling back strand after strand of hair that has fallen haphazardly into Selena’s vision.

Selena’s eyes were glassy from the near onslaught of tears still threatening to break free; Archaline glided two steps forward to lean in and take in hand the finely decorated hairbrush from the dresser only casting a casual glance at Selena long enough to share a warm smile.

Selena was too overcome within her own emotions to react.

Lady Pitchiner’s heels clicked like lightning strikes as her hips artfully maneuvered her slim figure to stand behind Selina once more.

Selena couldn’t help but to watch her move through the mirror’s reflection; once more she was caught in that translucent haze that was Archaline, and even as those dark pools flicked up to echo a connection within the mirrored surface, Selena didn’t shy away this time.

Archaline’s smile turned into a knowing smirk as she leaned her face within inches of Selena’s face still looking at her through the mirror, “There you are.”

The Tsarina blinked straightening as she watched Lady Pitchiner rise to stand fully above her to move the brush in well-practiced pulls through Selena’s locks (her own daughter’s hair had given her much practice.) Stroke after stroke had Selena’s shoulders finally bow as Archaline’s gentle touch lulled her into a sense of contentment. Selena couldn’t ask for more; she could only quietly appreciate the treatment.

Archaline took her time working through every strand several times over until the golden tangles became vibrantly smooth. Setting the brush back on the dresser, Archaline worked her fingertips expertly as she began braiding intricate designs across Selena’s scalp. She took her time carefully and tenderly placing each hair in line.

“There; I think this style fits your dress; what do you think?” Archaline has been watching Selena’s expression change as the braids were plated to reflect and highlight the contours of her face.

Selena spun to face Archaline eyes and smile irradiating her face to depict without words the way the new hair style made her feel, “It’s a work of art, beautiful, Archaline. Thank you.”

Calm as ever, Archaline fixed Selena with a playful grin that spoke of quiet amusement as she smoothed a braid neatly behind her ear, “Anytime my dear, anytime.”


End file.
